<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait - what did you do?! by Canttouchthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466795">Wait - what did you do?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis'>Canttouchthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Horror, Serial Killers, Unreliable Narrator, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/pseuds/Canttouchthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of horror drabbles:</p>
<p>1. Theo's Doll House - Theo just wants her to be still and his forever.</p>
<p><b>Warning:</b> These will be dark. Mind the tags and author's notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender Brown/Theodore Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait - what did you do?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: Charachter death, minor graphic depiction of violence, implied non-con, overall creepiness.</p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore">PTwritesmore</a> for the prompt which I then went WAY over word count and thus this happened. (The prompt was serial killers...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time had been — an accident. Sort of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo had been watching Lavender Brown; from a distance at first, but over time that wasn’t enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to smell her verbena scented hair, to hear her melodic voice. He dreamt of her still — frozen — his cock throbbed at the idea of having her to himself. She’d be like the perfect doll; he’d gently brush her hair, press the red lip gloss he knew she liked to her lips. He had a ribbon for her, one that already smelled of her, that he imagined gently tying around her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you following me?” she shouted one day at him, when he’d been hovering outside of the girl’s bathroom. He had forgotten his disillusionment charm, and now the witch stood wide eyed, red faced, with her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m n-not,” he mumbled, looking at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t believe him. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, insisting that she saw him pick up her bracelet that had fallen to the ground in potions, and that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was always around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in his face, so close he could cut the space between them into two steps, wrap his hand around her neck if he so desired, press his nose into her hair...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t handle it if anyone knew the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you have to say for yourself, creep?” she spat. Her breath smelt of chocolate, and even in her ire she was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wordlessly casted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petrificus Totalus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a smile forming on his face as her eyes grew wide and she began to collapse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her, his little doll. “Don’t worry, princess, I’ll take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept her in a hidden room; ravished her with praise. She was everything he ever needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a while, that was enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But over time, simply brushing her hair, putting her in pretty dresses and caressing her soft skin left him wanting more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was his painting — his art — and something was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he realized one day, imagining her splattered in her own plasma. He nearly got off on the thought alone, of the simple idea of gently caressing the tip of his knife across her abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally did it, the euphoria was more than he ever dreamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to unfreeze her, so that the blood would seep naturally, for his art. He sat her on a chair, a cyan-hued handkerchief pressed against her mouth, her hands bound in thick ropes. He vanished her clothing — he’d let the blood spread naturally over her breasts, imagined watching it pool around her cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squirmed, she cried, and he grew frustrated. He had taken care of her — worshiped her. He just needed her still, to be his little doll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his head and proceeded. “Don’t worry, my precious,” he whispered to her, enjoying her gasps as he slowly licked along her neck. “You will be a masterpiece when I am through.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started at her neck, pressing the blade so that rivulets of blood oozed down her clavicle, between her breasts. He shivered, his cock twitched in his pants at just the smallest cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, he nearly cried at the beauty of what he had created. She was streaked in blood, once more perfectly still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arranged her neatly over a make-shift bed. He worshipped her, now breathless, exsanguinated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would be his forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But eventually, even that wasn’t enough. And that’s when he longed for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theo watched Luna Lovegood from afar, her slight smile and mischievous eyes awakened something in him he longed for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would be his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/whatevs. Feel free to send prompts my way since apparently writing horror is fun AF.</p>
<p>I'm on Tumblr at <a href="https://canttouchthis87.tumblr.com/">canttouchthis87</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>